Last Night of the Year
by Jibbs4ever
Summary: Was passiert wenn ein Stromausfall am Silvester-Abend alle Lichter des NCIS verlöscht?


Wie gesagt ich will was für den deutschen Bereich tun.

Und auch diese Story könntet ihr von kennen

Disclaimer: NCIS gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene damit kein Geld. No copyright infringement intended  
Genre: Romantik  
Pairing: Jibbs

Raiting: M  
Inhalt: Was geschieht wenn am Silvester-Abend im NCIS ein Stromausfall alle Lichter verlöscht?  
Titel: Last Night of the Year

Es war Nacht geworden über Washington D.C. Jennifer Shepard stand in ihrem dunklen Büro am Fenster und beobachtete die abermillionen Lichter der Stadt. Es half ihr beim nachdenken. Und im Moment gab es viel worüber nachgedacht werden musste.  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zu Jenny's Büro, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie wusste auch so wer sie um diese Uhrzeit besuchen kam „Hallo Jethro"  
„Jen!" Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme zwang sie sich umzudrehen und ihn fragend anzusehen. Doch schon einen Sekundenbruchteil später wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem angezogen. In ganz Washington erloschen die Lichter. Jethro's Hand ging sofort zum Lichtschalter doch es blieb dunkel in Jen's Büro.  
Mit kleinen, langsamen Schritten tastete sich Jen vom Fenster zu ihrer Tür. „Cynthia hat immer ein paar Kerzen in ihrem Schreibtisch. Hast du dein Feuerzeug dabei?"  
„Machst du Witze?" Er zog sein Zippo aus der Hosentasche.  
Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie alle Kerzen, die sie finden konnten angezündet und in Jen's Büro verteilt.  
„Na, Cynth wird sich morgen freuen!" sagte Jen als sie die letzte Kerze auf ihren Schreibtischgestellt hatte „Was wolltest du eigentlich?"  
„Ich hab dir was vom Chinesen besorgt, du hast seit Vorgestern nichts Anständiges mehr zu dir genommen! Keine Widerrede Jennifer, ich werde erst gehen wenn du gegessen hast!"  
„Bist du fertig?" sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und wartete auf sein Nicken „Immer her damit, ich hab einen Mordshunger!" sie zog dem vollkommen verblüfften Jethro die Essensschachtel vom Chinesen um die Ecke aus der Hand und lachte „Es ist schön, dass ich dich noch immer überraschen kann"  
Und das war er tatsächlich, er war überrascht aber gleichzeitig sehr erleichtert, dass sie ihr Direktorinnen-Verhalten für ein paar Minuten ablegte. Tatsächlich musste er über ein so Un-Direktorinnenhaftes Benehmen sogar lachen.  
Und sie ging noch weiter. Anstatt auf dem wirklich bequemen Sofa zu essen, setzte sei sich auf den Boden, lachte ob des verwunderten Blickes von Jethro und begann zu essen.  
„Na komm schon" sagte Jen und klopfte auf ein Stückchen Fußboden direkt neben sich „Du weißt, dass ich nicht gern alleine esse"  
Nur zu gern folgte er ihrer Einladung, setzte sich zu ihr und beobachtete sie bei ihrem „Festmahl". Und das war alles was er wollte. Er durfte ihr wieder nah sein, sie ließ zu, dass er sich um sie kümmerte und was für ihn am Wichtigsten war, sie ließ ihn Teil ihres Lebens sein. Wenn Jen ein Problem hatte, kam sie als Erstes zu ihm um ihn um Rat zu fragen, und das bedeutet ihm sehr viel.  
„Willst du auch mal?" fragte sie während sie ihm die Schachtel entgegen heilt. Doch Jethro schüttelte nur den Kopf „Mmh, bleibt mehr für mich!" sagte sie lächelnd und schob sich prompt eine Portion in den Mund.  
„Du kannst nicht mal anständig essen" sagte Jethro, weil ein Spritzer der Sauce an ihrem Kinn gelandet war und musste lachen. Er erhob die Hand um ihr die Sauce vom Kinn zu wischen. Als sein Daumen schließlich an der gewünschten Stelle lag, schien die Zeit wie eingefroren. Es gab nur noch sie beide, die hier saßen und sich tief in die Augen sahen.  
Jethro war ihr so nahe, dass er jede einzelne Sommersprosse sehen konnte.  
Jen's Mund wurde ganz trocken und ihre Atmung setzte aus und trotzdem überbrückte sie die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen. Sie wollte nicht mehr ohne ihn sein, den Mann den sie so sehr liebte. Nach so langen Jahren konnte sie endlich wieder seine leicht salzigen Lippen auf ihren spüren.  
Jethro war sehr überrascht, das zweite Mal an diesem Abend, aber trotzdem erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Doch diese anfängliche Überraschung wich schon bald einer Leidenschaft die er das letzte Mal mit ihr in Paris erlebt hatte.  
Er zog sie fest an sich, eine Hand um ihre Hüfte gelegt und die Andere in ihrem langen Haar vergraben.  
„Oh Jeth!" flüsterte Jen doch sofort wurde sie von ihm unterbrochen  
„Jeth? So hast du mich nicht mehr seit der Sache in Marseille genannt"  
„Ich dachte es …" doch schon wieder unterbrach er sie. „Schon Okay"  
Er zog sie auf seinen Schoss um ihr noch näher zu sein, bevor er sie wieder küsste.  
Doch Jen ging weiter, sie schob ihre Finger unter sein Hemd und fuhr seine Wirbelsäule nach, bevor sie den Kuss unterbrach und anfing seinen Hals zu küssen. Doch auch Jethro blieb nicht untätig. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er ihr T-Shirt ausgezogen und machte sich nun seinerseits über ihren Hals her.  
Jen seufzte vor Verlangen und Jethro konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie ihm sein Hemd auszog. Und so ging es weiter, sie entledigten sich ihrer Klamotten, immer wieder von dem gegenseitigen Verlangen, die Lippen des jeweils anderen auf den eigenen zu spüren, unterbrochen.  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das willst?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
Doch selbst wenn ihr Verstand „Nein" hätte sagen wollen, sprachen ihr Herz und ihr Körper eine ganz andere Sprache.  
Allerdings wollte sich nicht einmal mehr ihr Verstand gegen diesen Mann wehren und so gab sie sich ihm ganz hin als sie miteinander schliefen.  
Was folgte war ein Rausch der Gefühle. Gefühle, die so lange im Verborgen gewachsen waren. Gewachsen bis sie so stark waren, dass nichts auf der Welt sie mehr aufhalten konnte. Sie waren über sie hereingebrochen wie ein Gewitter nach einem heißen Tag im Sommer, genauso heftig und reinigend.  
„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte Jen als sie vollkommen erschöpft aber so glücklich wie nie in ihrem Leben an ihn angeschmiegt lag und über eine alte Narbe an seinem Oberkörper strich.  
„Und ich liebe dich" erwiderte Jethro lächelnd „und ich wollte…" doch ein lauter Knall unterbrach ihn  
„Was war das?" fragte Jennifer angespannt.  
„Ganz ruhig Jen, es ist 12 Uhr. Wir haben Silvester" erklärte ihr Jethro.  
Sofort entspannte sich Jenny wieder „Frohes neues Jahr, Jeth"  
„Das wird es Jen, ganz bestimmt"

The End


End file.
